11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Samson of the War Hammer
Samson of the War Hammer (戦鎚のサムソン Sensui no Samuson) is a member of the Punishment Squad under the leadership of Georgius of the Rainbow. He is also Georgius best friend. Appearance Samson is a muscular tan-skinned North Africa old man with a white moustache and quiff. He is dressed in a white sleeveless Index uniform, which goes with a pair of dark brown gloves and boots. His vital points such as elbows, abdomen, knees and insteps are covered in golden armor plates. He also wears metallic belts on his biceps and calves. Personality Samson usually acts as a caring gentleman, acting almost like a fatherly figure in the squad. He is polite, generous and modest, which gained him the respect of even the hot-tempered Elaine. It is revealed in the battle against Liselotte that he actually loves Misao, and is very protective toward her, but supports the relationship between her and Georgius rather than confessing his true emotions. He has also some of similitaries with his comrade Sebastianus, as the two think that they must having a reason for living. Biography Samson originally held the title of a Saint, but was later deprived of the position and became Georgius' subordinate in the Punishment Squad. He is Georgius' best friend, occasionally sharing ideals and wisdom with the saint. Before joining Index, Samson was born in North Africa, living with his parents in a desert when he was young. As time passed, he gained incredible physical strength after many battles, to the point that people said he was born to be a soldier; some called him Christoforus of the Desert (砂漠のクリストフォルス Sabaku no Kurisutoforusu). After his parents passed away, he left his home country and decided to take on education. While not properly educated, he gained profound knowledge and wisdom through learning alone in a library. During this period, he thought that death would be much better if he were to live without belief. However, his ideal changed after meeting Georgius, who introduced him to Index. Since then, the two became close friends. Plot Battle of Ayame Hill Before the War Death by the Witch Samson fought in pair with Misao to take down the Larvaes. Their battle seemed easy at first, but the situation took a great turn when Lieselotte appeared in person. Lieselotte approached Misao from afar, then shot a gigantic fire blast at her. Seeing this, Samson rushed passed the horde of Larvaes to protect Misao, even went so far as to drop his weapon mid-way. He managed to use his body to shield Misao from the blast, but then he saw a naked Misao standing before him. Misao told him he was seeing was his true desire and kissed him. While Samson was bewildered as to what was happening, Misao's hair turned white and her eyes turned green. From her mouth was the voice of Lieselotte, calling him a fool for falling into her illusion so easily. Samson realized in terror that he had fallen into her trap. The kiss Lieselotte gave him earlier was to implant a flame into his body. Therefore, Samson was burned to charcoal and fell helplessly on the ground. The tower that represented his life crumbled. In the aftermath of the battle, Samson was resurrected by Misao as the Black Knight Gula, being the only one still retained his memories, with Superbia and Avaritia. Relationships Georgius of the Rainbow: Samson is Georgius's best friend since this latter introduced him to the Index, and he is very grateful for it. He shared the same ideals with him, and didn't hesitate to follow him to Shanghai in order to meet Fu Manchu. Even if Samson developed feelings for Misao, he considers his friendship with Georgius as more important for him. Misao Kusakabe: The two of them have a good relationships with each other, as they worked together in the battle. Samson actually loves her, but as he knows her love for Georgius, he prefers supporting their relationships than confessing his feelings for her, and never said explicitly that he loved her. Nevertheless, even if their feelings aren't shared, he showed that he would anything for her safe, going as far as protecting her from Lieselotte's attack, or even slapping Elaine when she suggested to dispose of her when she showed her power. Johanna: There aren't interactions with each other, but Samson seems sharing Georgius's point of view, and thought Johanna sent them in mission for suicide purpose. Fu Manchu: Samson is come with Georgius at Fu Manchu's place for collecting informations. Like Georgius, Samson shows contempt and hatred toward the ancient Thule's member, and even trying to attack him when he mocked them in saying that Index helped him a lot in his business. Lieselotte Werckmeister : He fought against her in the battle, but she used her Phantasmagoria for making him seeing Misao kissing him, who was actually the witch herself, for humiliating him and burning him in his sin. Sebastianus of the Holy Bone: The two of them fought against each other at their first meeting, because Sebastianus found there were a lot of similitaries between them, but Georgius stopped them. After that, Sebastianus felt awkward toward him and doesn't talk to him much anymore. Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton: They don't have much interactions with each other, but Elaine showed some respect toward him. Samson, however, often reprimands her for her bad attitude, especially toward Misao, slapping her when she proposed to dispose of her at the battle. Benedictus of the Bookshelf : They don't have much interactions with each other. It's unknown what they think of each other, even if they are comrades in the same team. Samson finds him arrogant sometimes, but generally thinks of his actions are those of an inexperienced young child. Scholastica of the Bookshelf: They don't have really interactions with each other, but they seem not having a bad relationships particulary. Powers&Abilities Samson's weapon is a golden club called the War Hammer of Christopher (クリストフォロの戦鎚 Kurisutoforo no Sensui), given by Christoforus of the Iron Fists. As an ex-Saint, he is said to be very powerful and even the Trinity is no match for him, which makes him the second strongest member of the Punishment Squad (Misao is excluded since she is not an official member). Trivia *His name "Samson" is the name of a Saint from the Hebrew Bible. He was known for his supernatural strength, given by God, in order to fight his enemies, and would lose it if his hairs were cut. He was betrayed by his lover, Delilah, who cut his hairs while he slept, and was captured by his enemies. He died with his enemies, after having destroyed the temple where he was. There is also some similarities between them. Samson has also a great strenght, similary to the hero, even if it isn't due to his hair. *Ironically, even if he is showed as being one of the strongest members of the team, he is still the first to die, as in the original. This might be a homage to the saying "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" (due to the fact that Samson relies too much on physical prowess). **Moreover, he is showed being less powerful in his past life than his Black knight's state, as he has been killed easily, but it's surely due to Lieselotte's power who was too much powerful for him, because of his Black Knight's counterpart needed Kukuri, Misuzu and Yukiko for beating him. *He's one of the tallest members in the team. He is even taller than Georgius, despite the fact that he is younger than him. *It's possible that he feels guilty for his desire for Misao, as Lieselotte used it when she killed him. This is the reason why she represented Misao naked in front of him and burnt him by her kiss, both of which were effective to make him die in the despair for his sin, which was surely his betrayal. **Furthermore, she twisted his love for Misao into a desire from wanting to sleep with her. *Despite the fact that he loves Misao, there is rather a big difference on their ages, as Misao is 27 and Samson is 42. *For unknown reasons, he is one of the only members who conserved his memories from his past life. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Index Category:Before Story's protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Warriors